All we do
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: An alternate version of the scene at the subway's station on "The last death of Henry Morgan".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So I had this idea playing in my mind for a while and I gave it a try. So there will be another chapter because it would have been too long to put the whole in one but just two chapters, not more. It was supposed to be a one shot.**

 **Anyway, so the plot is some kind of alternate version of episode 22, at the station when Jo follows Henry and when he died there, I decided to change some bits there because well, IMO that could happen too O:).**

 **Hope you'll like it. English isn't my native language and Forever doesn't belong to me, too bad.**

 **By the way, the title was inspired by a truly beautiful song (which played on Elementary, but I think it also really does fit Jo & Henry) and it is called All we do by Oh Wonder, if you're interested to listen (also, kinda matches the following story hehe)**

* * *

Jo was frustrated and tired with Henry's behavior those past few days. He was always acting out of character but lately, it was a whole new level. So she needed answers, there was something her guts were telling and it definitely wasn't something good.

For whatever reason, she could feel it. Henry was in great danger and she wasn't going to let him die, no matter what he had decided to do all by himself and without any help.

So she knew Lucas had taken the pugio from her and knew Henry wasn't going to stay put. She waited for him to exit the shop, and followed the cab he took to the nearest metro's station. It was the rush hour and she had troubles following him on the crowd.

She caught on him when he climbed on the subway and she was about to do the same when she bumped into someone, making her missed the subway. She looked up, a bit annoyed and recognized Doctor Farber, only he was far from being the helpful guy they met six months ago. She opened her mouth, starting to become nervous.

\- I'm sorry detective but I need to do that

\- wha...

She didn't have time to answer, that Adam knocked up with a taser. He quickly glanced around and carried her on his shoulders and disappeared where he was supposed to meet Henry.

Henry didn't take very much long before getting there. Jo has been left between two poles, still dizzy, with a knot around her mouth so she wouldn't scream for help. She heard distant voices, and everything was kinda blurred to her until she could recognize Henry's voice.

Her eyes widen, as she tried to look for her gun, but it was obviously not in her pocket anymore. She was able to get a hold of herself and leaned against the pole, trying to move to warn Henry until she heard

\- did you know that your partner followed you down here?

\- you stay away from her!

Henry's voice was unusually cold and killer's like, as Jo's heart twisted in her chest because it has been long enough since someone was ready to kill for her.

\- Well, Henry - Adam started, evilly laughing - that may be too late for that

Henry's widen and rage built upon him as he made an angry step toward Adam, ready to kill him with his bare hands

\- what did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO? I swear I'm going to kill you if you dared to lay one hand on her.

Henry already gripped Adam by the collar of his shirt and was very much ready to break his head over the ground.

Adam kept a straight's face, devilishly smirking

\- using violence won't help your case much, Henry.

\- I don't give a damn! Where is Jo?

Adam looked at him and pointed the pistol from his 1st death on his stomach

\- you better let me go if you wanna see your girlfriend, alive.

Henry released him, boiling with rage. Adam disappeared behind the pole and reappeared, holding Jo by the arm and threaten to shoot her by pointing the gun at her temple.

\- Jo... - Henry's desperate tone and face said it all about his feelings

Henry moved forward but Adam tighten his grip on Jo.

\- huh huh! Don't get any closer or her beautiful face would be left to pick up to pieces.

Henry shared a look with a very frightened Jo, also because she was defenseless, too much weak from the taser, to protect both herself and Henry. She managed in her confusion, to get rid of the knot and shout

\- Henry! What's going on?

He tried to speak but he had no idea how to do to so. Adam looked at both Jo and Henry and laughed

\- Oh! She doesn't know yet. How unfortunate!

Henry started to freak out and tried to bring Adam back to some reason.

\- Adam! Please! She doesn't know anything. She has nothing to do with all of that. It is between you and I. Please, let her go.

Jo was completely lost and furrowed her brows

\- Adam? But I thought you were his psychiatrist.

Adam didn't reply, neither did Henry who was too ashamed about how he has been lying to her all year long. But it didn't take a genius to do the math and Jo was a detective, she quickly put the pieces together.

\- You're... - she looked at Henry - he's your real stalker, isn't he?

Henry simpled nodded as Adam ironically clapped his hands, without releasing the pistol.

\- congratulations detective Martinez! You are really the smart cop, aren't you?

\- That's enough! - Henry yelled - Now! Let her go!

Adam just ignored him and turned toward Jo

\- you know, she put herself in jeopardy quite a lot, for you Henry. Only she didn't have to.

\- Adam! - Henry warned

Jo was afraid but, was never showing any sign of it

\- I told you a good woman was hard to find. And lucky you, you got two in the same lifetime or almost.

\- what the hell is he talking about? - Jo screamed, her voice breaking with tears

\- Please! Adam! Don't go there. I want to prevent her. I wanted to protect her...

\- from me! - Adam cut him off - too bad she doesn't know your dirty little secret yet, but she will.

Henry's heart started to race. He had no idea how he would be able to protect Jo against that psychopath

\- you're sick - Jo spat

Adam just shrugged

\- I know!

He lowered his gun and used it to push Jo toward Henry

\- I'm giving you three minutes together. Those love stories get me sick to my stomach but I figured, as Henry never said goodbye to his previous love, I'll give him the honor.

Henry stayed frozen a Jo slowly walked toward him and they finally ran toward the other, Jo jumping into his arms, burying her face in his neck as he held on to her tightly. She started sobbing in his arms

\- Henry! Please, tell me what's going on. What does he want with you?

Henry just remained silent, tighten his grip on her waist, leaning his cheek against her hair, smelling it.

-I'm deeply sorry for everything I did to you, those past few weeks.

Jo sobbed harder

\- I should be the one apologizing now. Henry, our last conversation ended in anger... I don't want to lose you, I will never live with myself, not you.

She was now completely crying. Henry looked up at Adam who was checking the time left. Henry pushed Jo a bit away and cupped her face

\- I may be dying so I can't tell you the truth right now, it will be completely useless but I just need you, to trust me, one last time.

Tears were now flooding her face and she wasn't able to hold them at all. She shook her head

\- You're not going to die Henry. I refuse to believe it. I need you.

Her arms rested on his chest as Henry leaned toward her lips and gave her one wet, sad and passionate kiss, so he would always remember the last taste he had. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered

\- just trust me.

She walked backward, and suddenly started running in the opposite direction. Adam lost his focus and Henry just charged at him but Adam got faster and shot him in the chest. He fell on the ground, in a slow motion's pace.

\- telling your girlfriend to run, wasn't the best idea you had Henry. I'm going to find her and kill her and if you come back, she will never know and you'll be broken all over again.

Henry tried to speak but he was losing too much blood and ever since he was immortal, he was for the first time, truly scared of dying, because this was probably the real and last time. Adam walked toward him

\- this was almost too easy. The less I can say is, your life is definitely over, whether you survive or not.

Again, Henry tried to talk but words failed, he stammered

\- Now, what is it? - Adam asked

\- I'm... I'm...

Adam kneeled beside him

\- I'm not... A killer - Adam smiled, Henry looked over his shoulders and yelled - I'm a doctor!

And everything happened fast. Jo came from behind one of the pole and stabbed Adam in the neck, with a needle, containing a huge paralyzing poison. The effects quickly took place and Adam felt his whole body giving up on him, he removed the needle and escaped the place.

Henry struggled to stay alive as Jo jumped beside him, bringing his head to her knees, starting to hyperventilate

\- Henry! Stay with me! I'm going to call an ambulance.

\- Jo... No...

\- come on! Save your breath!

She tried to call but deep down underground, she had no reception. Her fingers slowly dropped her phone. She knew what would happen and she wasn't ready for that, totally not.

\- Henry, please! Don't you dare dying on me. Please, please!

She stroked his curls. She was in denial but she knew Henry wouldn't make it. Henry held her hand and she just decided to lie next to him, leaning her lips against his cheek.

\- Jo... I know... This is gonna sounds crazy... But I died plenty of times before... - He coughed and spilled his blood as Jo was doing anything not to faint - I always came back, on the East River

\- The East River? - It's like everything was adding to the missing puzzle but she was too much in shock to process.

\- yes... Whether if I make it or not... Abe will be there... Go meet him and here, keep it with you.

He gave her his pocket watch

\- you're the one who always brought it back to me so I thought it would be a good idea if you could keep it.

Jo sobbed

\- Henry...

\- I love you, Jo!

And his eyes closed, he got the usual and some unusual flashes, they were all longer than they usually were was so he knew it was over, this was his last death and there's nothing it could do against that, not this time. With his eyes barely closed, he saw Jo's face standing in front of him and he smiled and expired. Jo went wild and shook him

\- Henry! HENRY! NO! NO! Come back to me! HENRY! Please! Don't leave me! HENRY!

She collapsed next to him, screaming, crying, holding him against her. She wasn't ready to mourn another man she loved, all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the second and last part of that short story. Thanks everyone for your reviews and following the story. Hope you'll enjoy that part. It's kinda cheesy but you know, the shipper in me can't help it O:), Jo and Henry's love story has so much potential that I'm having way too much fun with that. Feels ahead. Enjoy it and thanks again :)**

* * *

Abe was at the river, looking for his father who wasn't breaking the surface of the water and it really got the elderly worried sick.

\- Henry! Come on! Where are you?

He was seriously starting to freak out not to see his father rising, when he heard a very frightened voice, calling for him

\- Abe!

Abe startled, and turned to see Jo running toward him.

His eyes went wide because if she was there, this wasn't good at all. She looked completely broken and Abe had to catch her when she met him because she was about to faint.

\- wow wow! Jo! Breathe! What's going on, kid?

She tried to explain but tears flood her face

\- It's Henry... He was... Oh, my god! Abe!

Abe tried to keep a straight face but deep down he was really nervous about what Jo was about to tell him or what she saw.

He helped her sit on the nearest bench and held her hand

\- tell me what happened

She took a deep breath, she was still crying.

\- Henry... - she sighed - I just broke every speeding law in the world, to actually get here... Henry, he told me you would be here. We were at the station and this Adam... He just...

She sobbed harder, unable to control the ocean of tears. Abe feared what was coming. His father couldn't be dead for good, he just couldn't.

\- Henry's been shot... Abe... He died...

Abe felt a lump in his throat, he stood up and started pacing.

\- I can't believe it.

\- Abe...

\- No Jo, you don't understand, the man can't die. I won't believe it...

Jo stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder

\- Abe! I thought I lost him too but his body just disappeared...Like nothing happened, but I don't get it... How?

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Jo had held Henry for some seconds after he died until she couldn't feel his body against her._

 _She opened her blurry eyes, breathless, confused. The pocket watch was still on her hand but no Henry, and there was no sign of him ever being there._

 _\- Henry?_

 _She stayed on the ground for a while until she recalled, Henry telling her about the East River and Abe. She slowly got up on her shaking legs and on her way back, she found her gun and a picture on the ground, and the picture completely caught her attention_

 _\- what the... ?_

 _She shook her head and quickly moved to the East River._

Abe looked at her and tried not break down in tears, but tears of joy this time

\- are you sure his body disappeared?

She nodded

\- I told myself, I was in denial and was imagining things but there was no blood, nothing.

Abe felt lighter and hugged Jo

\- This is wonderful!

Jo gave him a confused look until they heard a splash coming from the river. They both turned around and Jo couldn't believe her eyes, as Abe chanted

\- Oh, thank God! He didn't die permanently! Damn it, Henry, I could have got a heart attack.

He was about to join his father on the shore when Jo ran past him, in a flash and he didn't have time to react

\- Jo! Where...

But he just smiled when he saw her running down, toward the river.

Henry was barely at the shore when he saw Jo's silhouette running toward him and there's nothing that could stop her.

\- Henry! - she screamed, half relieved-half scared

Henry quickened his pace, to meet her halfway despite his nudity but she got faster than him and just joined him on the water, all dressed, jumping into his arms, holding on to him for dear life. He lost his balance and they fell on the water, Jo on top of him, as she cried

\- I thought I lost you forever!

Henry cupped her face, brushing a strain of her wet hair, behind her ear

\- But I'm here now! I'm not going anywhere.

She buried her face in his neck, before giving him one long kiss on the lips.

\- don't ever do that to me again!

Henry smiled widely

\- no promise!

She nervously laughed and slammed his arm. They stood up and then realized the situation they were in and Jo's eyes suddenly traveled on Henry's body from head to toe. She blushed and quickly turned away as they walked toward Abe who had witnessed the whole and had an obvious grin on his face. After a very much needed hug with his father, he handed Henry a towel and dry clothes and another towel for Jo.

\- lucky for you, I always keep a spare.

\- thanks, Abe! - Jo was overwhelmed with emotion, and she still didn't know the whole story yet.

\- let's go home now - Abe stated, looking at the two idiots giving each other the bedroom's eyes.

Henry wrapped in arm around Jo's waist as she leaned on him. Abe walked far ahead of them to give them a moment.

They stopped in their tracks and Jo reached out in her pocket and handed Henry his watch

\- here! I think you're going to need it.

He smiled and kissed her forehead

\- thank you for keeping it safe.

Jo stared at him, slowly stroking her fingers all along his face, to make sure he was real and very much alive, that she wasn't dreaming.

Once she made sure, everything was real, she showed him the picture she found at the station, which represented him, Abigail and baby Abe.

Henry's face changed, the minute he recognized the picture and Jo simply squeezed his hand and whispered.

\- you have a lot to tell me about, right?

He nodded

\- I do! But I hope you got one afternoon to waste

\- I've got all the time in the world.

They were about to kiss when Abe yelled at them

\- hey! You two lovebirds! You'll get time for that. Now move away, it's freezing here.

They laughed and walked hand in hand to the car.

* * *

\- so you're immortal ? - Jo asked, to make sure she wasn't a part of some big joke

Henry nodded. They have been talking for the past five hours, Abe was there to support and confirm the story.

Henry had told her everything. His real birth date, the day he died, Nora, Abigail, what Abe was really to him and what Adam has been doing for the past year. He didn't leave one detail and Jo listened to his whole story without interrupting. At the end of it, she was confused and also impressed, but everything about that man all made sense. The skinny dipping, his knowledge about history and facts. All of that. And she witnessed his death herself, she couldn't, not believe him.

Though she still had troubles processing, she started pacing, Henry wanted to say something, but Abe prevented him from doing so. That was a lot to take in, for her.

After a long moment of silence, Jo finally spoke

\- I believe you!

Henry thought he didn't hear well, as Abe smirked. Henry stood up to face her, still not quite believe he has been so lucky twice in his life

\- Do you?

\- Yes! I mean it's not like the facts aren't in front of me, so unless we are all in the same madness, I believe you, Henry!

His smile grew wider and he held her in his arms. He surely didn't intend to let her go. The phone from the shop rang so Abe exit to answer.

Jo and Henry remained in their embrace and all the love they were sharing, could be read in their eyes.

Jo opened her mouth but again, Abe interrupted

\- sorry to break the mood. Henry, the hospital just called. They found Adam, he has been admitted in intensive cares.

Henry remained silence for a while

\- I'll visit him tomorrow. It's getting late.

\- which remind me, it's lasagna party tonight. Jo, you're staying for dinner. - Abe clapped

\- I hardly can refuse any meals coming from you, Abe!

\- glad to hear that!

Jo smiled and noticed Henry's intense stare on her, which made her blush like a teenager with her first love

\- you should spend the night too - he softly whispered - you had quite the day too.

She couldn't deny that

\- it's very nice of you to offer but I don't want to impose myself...

Henry shook his head

\- nonsense! You are part of the family now. In fact, you have been for a while. It's late and you're probably tired so I'll be more confident if you were staying here.

She couldn't refuse anything when it came to him and his puppy's dog eyes weren't helping

\- all right then! But I will have to borrow one of your shirt and a toothbrush

\- fine by me - Henry grinned

They cleaned the place a bit and Jo asked

\- And are you sure you want to visit Adam tomorrow?

He froze but he needed to make sure, Adam would remain in his lock up syndrome.

\- I have to! I have to make sure, he won't get back anytime soon.

\- okay! Can I come with you? I'll wait outside, I promise.

Henry smiled and nodded

\- of course, you can come. I'll be glad to have you by my side.

He gave her a peck on the lips and they went to the kitchen to give Abe, a hand.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, everyone argued for the sleeping arrangements. Jo wanted to sleep on the couch and Abe argued that he wasn't going to let her sleep in that, that she would take his room, but both Jo and Henry yelled at him that at his age, he was better off in a bed. Of course, Abe groaned that his father was way older than that but the look he gave him, refrained him from making any further statements.

Henry finally got the last world on insisting very loudly that Jo would take his room and he would sleep on the couch.

She was getting ready for the night when Henry knocked at the door, half opened

\- come in!

Henry entered the room and found himself speechless, seeing Jo, wearing one of his shirts, and she just had those nice beautiful legs. He blinked, he needed to focus.

Jo softly scoffed

\- Henry! This is your bedroom, you don't need to knock

\- I know but this wouldn't have been very gentleman-ish

She shook her head. Henry would never change, but she loved him that way. Her heart twisted at the realization.

\- I wanted to know how you were coping - Henry started

Jo turned around and shrugged

\- with the whole immortal thing and the fact you could be my great great great grandpa? It's still surreal but I'll get over it soon. I just need a bit of time to process.

\- I understand!

Jo took a seat on the edge, of the bed and motioned to Henry, to join her

\- I'm sorry, though - Jo spoke once Henry was beside her

\- for what? - Henry was confused

\- for anything that happened to you over the centuries. Seeing your love ones died one after the other... This is horrific, I'm truly sorry, you had to get through all this. You're a good man and didn't deserve all that injustice.

Henry was touched

\- thank you, Jo! It means a lot coming from you

\- no problem!

Her hand looked for his and he entwined their fingers

\- Do you still miss her? - Jo asked after a while

Henry knew who she was talking about

\- I think I always will, I just learned to live with it.

\- This is so unfair. I mean, the way you found her and I gave you a hard time, in that case, I'm sorry.

Henry leaned forward and reassured her

\- hey! It's fine Jo! You couldn't know. Don't worry about that now.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand

\- by the way, did you mean it?

This time, he had no idea what she was referring to.

\- Did I mean what?

\- I know you were dying so it's typical, you needed to say it. When you said you loved me, did you mean it?

The only answer he gave her was a kiss which intensified and Henry soon found himself on top of Jo, making the kiss lasting the longer he could

\- I did! I love you, loved you from day one.

Jo held back her tears and blurted out

\- I love you too Henry!

They kissed more intensely but they knew they didn't need to rush things, so Henry just rolled over, to lie on his back. Jo snuggled into him, striking his scar through the fabric of his shirt

\- Henry?

\- Yes, Jo?

\- I promise you, as long as I'm alive, I will stay with you...

\- Forever? - Henry finished her thought

\- Yes! Forever!

* * *

 **By the way, I wanted to add a precision, the quick flash back I included, wasn't suppose to be a flash back at first, it was supposed to be the first part of this chapter but I figured out it would be funnier to make it that way, for more suspense, I know, this was very evil coming from me ;)**

 **Also, Henry did visit Adam but I didn't feel the need to write that, from there, it would have been exactly the same as in the episode, only Jo would have been with him. I hope you enjoyed this little take from episode 22 and see you later for some others stories ;).**


End file.
